


Pick a Date

by 13SapphireStars13



Series: Weddings and Gossip: What a Match [1]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nate and Dan are engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/13SapphireStars13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan knew he shouldn't have asked Blair to help plan his wedding, but honestly as much as she scares him, without her the wedding probably wouldn't get planned.<br/>At least this time she only yelled about the date and venue. And, Dan got to kiss Nate which is always a plus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn this into a cute series where Blair yells at Dan and Nate to plan their wedding, but they spend more time kissing each other than listening to her amazing advice.

“DANIEL!” Blair shouted because Blair Waldorf Bass does not shriek nor does she scream, as she and Serena enter Dan and Nate’s apartment.

Dan looked up from where he was reading on the couch with Nate. He looked like a gazelle ready to sprint away at a moment’s notice. Nate would have laughed if he wasn’t trying to get out of Blair’s warpath and into the safety of the kitchen. Dan grabbed Nate before he could even stand up.

“Don’t you dare,” Dan said desperately as his fiancé wrangled his way away from him.

“Every man for themselves babe,” Nate smirked, dimples on full display, as he hightailed it out the room just as Blair burst in, her arms full of catalogs, tablecloth samples, flower arrangement albums, and an assortment of other wedding-related things that Dan didn't even know names for.

Dan tried not to jump when Blair dumped everything onto the coffee table in front of him, but he failed, horribly.

“How do you not have a venue picked out already?” Blair raged as she spread everything around the table, apparently, everything had a proper place in an order only Blair and demented wedding planners know. Dan saw Serena walk into the kitchen, and he tried to send her mental signals begging for help. The blonde just sent him a smirk before heading into the kitchen after Nate.

“We were waiting to see if we wanted a Spring or an Autumn wedding.” Dan knew he’d said the wrong thing as soon as Blair’s cold eyes turned to him.

“You don’t have a date picked out?” Dan was wondering what his tombstone would say as Blair stared at him. _Death via Blair Waldorf_ , maybe, or perhaps _Abandoned by Fiancé and Best Friend to die_. Yes, that would work.

“Um, I mean, I- uh.” No, Dan was not stuttering. He was just trying to figure out how to get out of this without giving her any more details of how completely unprepared for his wedding he was. “No?”

“Looks like that’s our first task,” Blair said, her tone simple, but her voice steely.

“I think Nate had some ideas about that. He was just telling me about this lovely rooftop venue he’d seen, that's apparently only open in the spring.” Dan knew Nate was going to kill him for this, but at the moment, and forever really, Nate was the lesser of two evils. “I’ll go get him.”

Dan tried not to sprint into the kitchen, but he isn’t sure he succeeded. He tried to smile at Nate as he walked into the kitchen, but it didn’t work.

“Nate, my love, light of my life, babe.” Dan tried to sweet-talk his fiancé as he pulled him away from the counter.

“Dan…” Nate said his voice was one of deep suspicion before Dan kissed him, cutting him off before he could say anything else. Nate kissed him back, undoubtedly confused at the strange, but not unwelcome, turn of events. Dan continued to kiss him as he backed to two of them out of the kitchen. Nate seemed to have forgotten about Serena and Blair even existing as he deepened their kisses, holding Dan’s cheeks, or he just didn’t care.

Dan pushed Nate against the back of the couch as he broke their kiss. Nate’s eyes were unfocused, his lips red, and Dan felt a tiny bit of remorse about what he was about to do since Nate would no doubt be angry at him for the rest of the day.

Dan pretended to lean in for another kiss, his hands coming up to press lightly against Nate’s chest. Instead, Dan pushed Nate over the edge of the couch to land on the couch next to a patiently waiting Blair.

Nate yelped as he fell backward, and Blair rolled her eyes as Dan turned around and rushed away.

“Goddammit, Humphrey!” Nate yelled at him. Dan smiled as he picked up Nate’s abandoned coffee mug and took a sip of it, pursing his lips at the amount of creamer Nate had put into it. Dan had never truly broken him from that habit, sadly.

As Dan turned towards the coffee machine, Serena rolled her eyes at him as she began to tell him about the cute dress she’d seen whilst shopping with Blair that morning. Dan listened and commented as he poured his own cup.

Nearly forty-five minutes later Blair and Serena left with Dan and Nate’s choices for flowers, possible table arrangements, the beginning of the guest list, and a tentative wedding date.

Dan laid down on the couch trailing kisses up and down Nate’s neck as the other man resolutely ignored him.

“Nate,” Dan said, getting a quick glance from the other man before Nate turned back to his phone, ignoring him. “You abandoned me with her first! Fair is fair, Archibald!”

Nate sighed and looked at Dan. Dan smiled up at him as pushed himself up to kiss Nate on the lips. Nate growled at him softly when Dan pulled away after a single kiss.

“If you want too, we can continue what we started earlier.” Dan settled himself on Nate’s lap as the other man sat up. “I promise this time I won’t push you over the couch.”

Nate pulled Dan to him, pressing their lips together. Dan smiled and kissed him back.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Dan murmured against Nate’s lips as they continued to kiss, and Nate pushed Dan’s shirt up.


End file.
